The Day
by dckveg
Summary: It's DG's wedding day, and she is about to marry the wrong man. Will the right man risk everything, even the girl, to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life? DGxCain, DGxOC K for now, may change later ON HIATUS SEE CHAPTER 6 FOR MORE INFO
1. Wishful thinkings

_**The Day**_

**Hello! I'm not one for starting a story when I already have one going, but this one popped into my head one night and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. Anyways, I don't own **_Tin Man_**, but if I did, there would be a lot more DG/Cain action. Don't forget to read and review! Clickly-clicky!**

Today is the day. The day that Wyatt Cain, Tin Man, was to become the head of all security, not just personal bodyguard to the Princess.

Today is the day. The day Princess DG of the O.Z. was to be married to Andrew, DG's suitor and younger brother to Ambrose, the royal advisor.

Today is the day. The day the queen of the O.Z. was resigning her throne to her youngest daughter, DG.

Today is the day. The day it all began.

DG gasped for breath as her maid finished zipping up her wedding gown. As DG adjusted the veil on her brown locks of hair, Azkadellia walked into the room and squealed when she saw DG. "Oh, you look so gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Az, but I could never look as pretty as you," DG replied.

"Aw, Deej, don't say that!" Azkadellia said, giving her sister a hug." "This is your day, not mine. I already had my day in the spotlight." She closed her eyes as she recalled her own wedding the Ambrose. "This day is all about you! All eyes will be on you, sis."

"I only want one pair of eyes on me," DG thought of Wyatt Cain, her strong but silent bodyguard.

"Oh, DG, you'll see Andrew soon enough!" Azkadellia said, misplacing DG's affections. DG jumped, not having realized that she had spoken aloud. Azkadellia began to leave the room to get herself ready for the ceremony, as she was the matron of honor. "Soon he'll only have eyes for you."

"If only that's who I wanted," DG whispered to herself. "If only that's who I wanted."

At the other end of the castle, Wyatt Cain was pacing. And when a Tin Man started pacing, that wasn't a good sign.

"Cain, calm down. Everything is going to be fine," Ambrose said as he finished getting ready for the ceremony.

"Fine? FINE?! How can everything be fine when the girl I love is about to marry someone else?" Cain exploded on his friend. Ambrose was the sole person who knew about how he felt about the young princess.

"She'll come around Cain. She always comes around. She has always done the right thing."

"But what if she thinks she loves the O.Z. enough to convince herself to marry Andrew? No offense, but your brother is a buttface."

No offense taken, but buttface? I think you've been hanging around DG too much. Besides, didn't you ever see the 'Princess Diaries'?" Cain gave him a blank look. "You know, Princess Mia psyches herself out to marry a guy she doesn't love for the good of her country-" "And this is supposed to help me feel better?" "-but she realizes that she can't marry someone she doesn't love so she convinces the government to let her take the throne without getting married. She gets the guy she loves at the end and they live happily ever after."

Cain stared at Ambrose in disbelief. "The 'Princess Diaries'? And you think I've been hanging around DG too much. Besides, there are no 'happily ever afters.' Where did you even get that movie?"

"Uh….." Ambrose looked at his watch. "Aren't you supposed to be pacing? Anyway, its time to go. It's showtime, folks!" Ambrose left the room and headed for the chapel. "By the way, Cain, please don't do anything rash. This _is_ DG's big day after all. Don't ruin it for her, please."

Cain set his trademark fedora on his head and followed Ambrose out of the room, his usual stoic expression in place.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Ambrose."


	2. The big day

_**The Day**_

**Hello again and welcome to chapter two! I'm amazed at how fast you reviewers responded! Thanks for the wonderful reviews because without them, this story wouldn't exist. So, without further ado, here's part two!**

**Disclaimer-I only own Andrew, no one else from **Tin Man

"Cain. Cain! Wait up!" DG picked up the hem of her dress and made her way over to Cain as he went to leave her bedchambers where she was preparing for the wedding.

"Yes, Princess?" Cain stopped with his hand on the doorknob to leave. DG gave him her signature look as he turned his head. "Sorry….yes DG?"

"Cain, is something wrong?"

"Wrong, DG?" Cain faked innocence.

Yeah. Ever since Andrew proposed to me you've been quiet and distant and sullen…..more than usual I mean. Did I do something to offend you?"

'You mean more than breaking my heart and marrying another man?' Cain thought as he turned around completely and sighed. "No, DG, it's nothing you did. I've just been a little distracted lately because of the whole 'head of security' promotion and with Jeb settling down and……other things," Cain said as her thought of DG and Andrew together, laughing and kissing and- "I didn't realize I was being withdrawn. It won't happen again. Forgive me."

"Of course you're forgiven," DG searched his eyes for a deeper meaning to his words, but they were carefully guarded. "Well, how do I look? DG twirled in her wedding gown to show it off and to take her mind away from other things that she didn't need to be thinking about on her wedding day, at least not about this man.

"You look like a princess on her wedding day."

"Cain-" DG started hesitantly.

"Princess, it's time," her maid interrupted her thought.

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

"DG, since things might be a little hectic after the ceremony, this might be my only chance to say this," Cain took a deep breath and looked into DG's baby blue eyes, searching for strength to say what he needed to say to her, to lie to her. "I wish you and Andrew the best of luck. You'll make a great queen. May your hearth be warm-"

"-and your smoke be blue," DG finished quietly. Cain started to turn away when DG grabbed his arm.

"Cain, I---thanks. For everything," DG kissed his cheek in what she hoped seemed like a friendly way, Cain turned away quickly and left the room abruptly. His heart was breaking too much to properly say goodbye. DG sighed and left the room shortly after, her heart breaking just as much as Cain's was.

The opening chords of the traditional O.Z. wedding march filled the room as everyone turned around in their seats. Cain gasped when he saw how radiant DG looked on Ahamo's arm. She had looked beautiful in the room, but walking down the aisle, she seemed to glow.

The ceremony itself was very concise, but still beautiful in its own way. When the officiator asked if anyone objected to this union, Cain's hand had twitched ever so slightly.

"Cain, don't even think about it. You know you have to let her do this," Ambrose whispered in his ear.

The couple lit the unity candle and then Andrew said his vows. Now it was DG's turn. Cain held his breath in disbelief that she was actually going to go through with it. DG took a breath to speak when suddenly there was a loud noise like shattering glass. A masked figure crashed through the glass ceiling and landed in between DG and Andrew. Cain was on his feet and sprinting towards DG, drawing his gun when the man grabbed DG and tugged twice on the rope attached to his waist. Cain let off one shot, catching the captor in his leg. He had time to hear DG's surprised gasp as she pulled off the mask and recognized the scarred face. "You!"

"Yes, me"

Cain would have recognized that voice anywhere. It had only been haunting him for years on end. Zero was back.


	3. Travel storms

_**The Day**_

**Hi guys! I have received an astounding amount of response for this story and I'm so glad about how you guys feel! For all you out there, this story is also in a Tin Man group under the same story title but written by **lilkatie2004**. Each chapter here is broken up into two different parts on but it is still the same story. Anyway, here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I will only own Tin Man on DVD on March 11.**

Ahamo and Lavender anxiously awaited Cain's report on the whereabouts of their daughter. They both held their breath in anticipation when Cain walked through the door late that night.

"Is she-" Ahamo started.

"We can't find her your majesties. My men have searched the entire O.Z. and there is no trace. I'm sorry," Cain regretfully reported. "We have no idea where she is but we'll keep looking until she is found."

"You won't find her," the voice startled the trio.

"Excuse me?" Cain said as he turned around to address the new arrival.

"I man, you won't find her here in the O.Z." Azkadellia entered the room completely.

"What have you done with you sister?" Lavender started towards her eldest daughter.

"Nothing, Mother. I miss DG as much as anyone," Az gave Cain a pointed look. "But Zero wouldn't keep her here. Before the eclipse, I have overheard Zero talking about if he had ever kidnapped anyone important, he would take them somewhere else."

"Where, then, if not here?" Ahamo eagerly asked. "We need to find her as soon as possible. Ambrose can only keep Andrew calm for so long. Soon he will start showing Glitch tendencies and Andrew has never seen his brother like that before. Time is of the essence."

"He's taken her to the Other Side."

DG fought with all of her might against her captors, or a least as much as she could in a wedding dress. When she saw the travel storm appear, she fought even harder. She did not want to go wherever Zero was trying to take her. But, the Longcoats holding her were too strong. As they forced DG into the storm, all she could think about was going home. DG hit the ground on the other end of the travel storm and blacked out.

When DG awoke, she quickly surveyed her surroundings. Finding no Longcoats, she sat up, aching with pain from the landing. Something was very familiar about this place….if only DG could put her finger on it. She heard a loud rumbling sound noise coming closer and closer. Suddenly the ground began shaking. A shrill blast of a whistle pierced DG's ears as the train went past. All of a sudden it occurred to DG realized where she was. Home. In Kansas. Her magic had overpowered Zero's in the travel storm and them here. She was took weak from the landing to open up a new storm so she looked around for some shelter from the Longcoats, wherever they were, and for a place to lie down for the night. Seeing an old shed, she made her way towards it, thanking fate for being kind to her when DG discovered it was unlocked and full of food and blankets.The only disappointment in the small hut was that there was no electricity and no indoor plumbing.

'I guess that's why Mom and Dad took me camping,' DG laughed to herself. 'This will be no problem.' DG laid down on some old blankets and was asleep the moment her head hit the ground. She slept fairly peacefully, considering what she had been through that day. She didn't wake up until she felt the hands over her mouth and holding her down. 'Not again,' DG thought as she heard the all-to-familiar voice of Zero in her ear.

"Lie still, don't scream, and you won't die."


	4. More travel storms

_**The Day**_

**Yay! Another chapter! I think this is the fastest I have ever written a story…. Well, it **_**is **_Tin Man**, so there's the reasoning. Plus, I got sidetracked from my other story so I want to finish this one fast so I can get back to that one, which I currently have writer's block for……Anywhoos! Here's the next chappie, and thanks again to all my reviewers!!**

**Disclaimer- As if. **

**P.S.-bonus points to the person who can name **The Wizard of Oz** reference in this chapter!**

DG opened her eyes to look into the bright light. She blinked and everything came into focus. She tried to move but found herself tied to a chair with her arms behind her back. DG opened her mouth to scream, but was silenced by the cold steel against her temple.

"No noise, _Princess_," Zero said dripping with content and scorn.

"You'll never get away with this," DG replied. "My parents will send Cain and his men after me!" 'At least, I hope they will,' DG thought.

"Oh, I'm planning on it. And when they get here, I have a little surprise for Mr. Cain."

"What's that?" DG could only imagine the horrors awaiting them.

Zero just laughed maniacally. "You'll see. You'll see."

One Andrew Bolger was currently trying not to kill one Wyatt Cain.

"What do you mean, you'll try your best to rescue her? The best is the woman I love sitting right here next to me!"

Az, who was sitting next to Andrew, tried to make light of the situation by replying, "Aww, how sweet! Sorry, but I'm not your type."

"I'm aware of how you feel about Princess DG," Cain said through gritted teeth, trying to keep calm and choosing to ignore Azkadellia's comment. "But my men and I can only tell you that we will try our hardest. We have no idea where on the Other Side she is and we have very limited resources. We'll do the best we can! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a search party to organize and a princess to rescue." Cain walked out of the room, seething at the ignorance of nobility.

"Father, wait!" Jeb ran after his dad.

"Yes, Jeb?"

"When do we leave?"

"Sorry, but _we_ don't leave. _I_ am leaving in ten minutes. _You_ are staying here."

"But-"

"No ifs, ands or buts. I need someone to watch Andrew and make sure that he doesn't do something stupid. I trust you can do that?"

"Yes, but I-"

"Good. I knew I could count on you." Cain quickly turned to depart, but stopped when he heard Jeb's quiet voice again.

"Father?"

"Yes, son?"

"Good luck. May your hearth be warm-"

"-And your smoke be blue," Cain quietly finished as he walked outside, remembering the last conversation he had with DG. Was it really just a few short hours ago that he was worried about her marrying Andrew? It seemed like a lifetime. But, then again, everything seemed like a lifetime when DG wasn't around. Hopefully that won't be for very much longer. Cain took a deep breath as the travel storm blew inot life before him.

"You won't get away with this Zero. Not if I have anything to do with it." Cain stepped into the storm and headed for the only place he knew of on the Other Side. The only place he had heard DG talk about. The place where his heart was telling him to go: Kansas.


	5. Arrivals

The Day

_**The Day**_

**Hey all! Sorry That I haven't updated for AGES, but I have been so wrapped up in other things and I had kinda lost interest, but as I have recently acquired a copy of **Tin Man**, my interest in this story has been rekindled! And so, onto chapter the 5****th****! Oh, and by the way, the **Wizard of Oz** reference in the last chapter was Andrew's last name, Bolger. Ray Bolger was the actor who played the Scarecrow.**

When Cain landed from the travel storm, his first instinct was to hide. So, never being one to misjudge his survival instinct, Cain dived into the nearest set of bushed available. Luckily for him, some Longcoats passed by his hiding place only a few short minutes later.

"Who came through the storm?" one Longcoat asked his officer.

"I don't know, but keep your eyes peeled for them. I don't want whoever they are to get back to the OZ and rat that DG is here," the officer replied. "Now, let's get back and report to Zero."

Cain mentally thanked the stars that he had some Longcoats to tail to find DG. Cain left his hiding place after he had given the Longcoats a long enough head start so that he wouldn't make them think that they were being followed. As Cain tailed them to a little shack, the only thought he could think of was if they had hurt DG, what exact torture Cain was going to implement. However, Cain's thoughts stopped cold when he heard a shriek from inside the shack that made his blood boil. There was only one person who knew how to scream like that: DG.

After DG had been knocked out and then reawakened to find her self tied to a chair, her brain had begun to think in overtime, constantly analyzing her situation, trying to find a way out, just in case Cain didn't rescue her. She had been trying desperately to not imagine Zero's 'surprise' for Cain, because she was pretty sure it had something to do with her and pain. Her suspicions were confirmed when she had refused to answer Zero's question he had backhanded her and she let out a scream. Zero then decided to forgo the questioning and tie a gag around DG's mouth. DG hoped and prayed that someone had heard her scream and was getting help. Little did she know that her only help was waiting for his opportune moment to arrive just outside the door of the shack in some bushes.

**Okay so sorry for the tiny chapters, but this story comes to me in little bits a pieces, and I think that lots of little chapters sometimes is better than only a few big chapters. Again, sorry for the extensive delay, and I will try to have the next chapter up soon! Love ya'll lots! Review please!**


	6. Author's note

**Hi guys!**

**First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of my readers, especially those of you who review. Without your reviews, this story wouldn't have gotten as far as it had, which brings me to my next point. Due to a review I received a while ago that I just found recently, I have decided to rewrite this story so that I can expand on the characters a little more. But, I have no idea when I'm going to be getting to that, so in order to be fair (kinda) to you all, below I have written out the basic outline of what happens in this story so that I don't leave you all hanging. After I have rewritten the story (and finished it), I will repost this story, but I'm not going to be taking it down until then. So, if you would like to wait to see what happens, don't read below this bolded area. If you would like to know what happens, be my guest and read below. Don't feel required to review to this, but if you have any input on the end of the story or if you have any little things that wouldn't affect the storyline but you would like to see (like more of such-and-such character or whatever), then please review and I will try to work those in if I can. Thank you again for all of your support and reviews!!**

**Dckveg**

Ok, so basically the rest of the story was going to be Cain rescuing DG, defeating Zero with DG's help, and taking all of them back to the OZ where Zero and the Longcoats (those who survived the battle) would be put on trial and sent to prison. Andrew would find out that DG is back and they would reschedule the wedding for a few weeks later. DG would be talking to Cain about different things and accidently let it slip that she was only marrying Andrew for the OZ, not because she loved him. That leads to the question of who does DG love, and she refuses to tell him and storms out of the room. Azkedellia and Glitch decide that something needs to be done **(which I hadn't figured out yet-I'm open to suggestions)**. Everything goes according to plan, and DG and Cain decide to get married and take Cain takes the place of Andrew and they all live happily ever after.

**So yeah, that's the basic plan. Like I said, I'm open to any and all suggestions about anything that has to do with this story. If you would like to see some fluff or smut or something of the like in this story or anything else, just review and let me know. Thanks again!**


End file.
